Always and Forever
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Buffy and Xander show up in LA and Spike offers to let them stay at Wolfram and Hart for the night which makes things awkward. Sequel to "Always."


This is the sequel to "Always" it's my first real attempt at a Buffy and Xander story. I'll always be a Spuffy lover, but I wanted to try something new. It would help if you read the first one though to really understand. I hope that some people out there would still be interested in this one; it's pretty much a one time thing. I still have Spike in it because let's face it, he just makes things interesting. Anyway, this obviously takes place in the 5th Season of Angel and I guess a little after "Smile Time" so the whole Illyria thing never happened because I didn't like that. It's just another short ficlet like the first one so it's not like it's much to read. Well, hope ya'll would be interested to at least check it out and review even if you hate it. I can really take anything=)  
  
Spike was out walking one night looking for something to kill. He had a lot on his mind and he would never really admit it to anyone, but he still kept thinking about the conversation he had with Buffy a while ago. He kept telling himself that he was happy for her and that he was over her, but he wasn't very convincing. He kept walking when he heard a noise in the distance. He smiled and pulled out his stake. "It's about time." He stated as he ran to where the commotion was. He noticed that someone already got there and he watched as he saw the tiny blonde girl fighting the vampires by herself. She dusted them without even breaking a sweat and brushed herself off as she turned to look in Spike's direction. It was then that he recognized her. "Buffy?" She smiled at him and put her stake away.  
  
"Hey Spike, sorry I didn't leave you any. How've you been?" Buffy said trying to make casual conversation and Spike couldn't believe that she was here again.  
  
"I've been better. What are you doing here?" Buffy looked like she didn't know what to tell him.  
  
"Buffy!" They both turned at the voice and Buffy smiled as Xander ran to her. "Don't tell me you killed them all already." Buffy shrugged.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He smiled at her and then noticed Spike there also.  
  
"Oh, hey Spike. It's good to see you." Spike wasn't expecting to see Xander again or to actually hear him being civil toward him, but he just gave him a smile.  
  
"Right, you too. How did you get your eye back?" Spike asked as he noticed that Xander didn't have an eye patch anymore.  
  
"Oh, well I guess you could say it was magic." He explained and Spike nodded.  
  
"Of course, so what brings you two here?" Buffy looked at Xander and then back at Spike.  
  
"Well, actually we came here to see my dad. I wanted to talk to him about...well you know." Spike nodded.  
  
"The wedding?" She nodded also. "It's okay, Buffy. You can say it." She looked at him.  
  
"Okay, the wedding. It looks like my dad is out though, big surprise there. We were hoping to stay there for a bit, but it's getting late and I don't know when he would be back." Spike nodded again.  
  
"You can stay at the law firm. I know you aren't too pleased that Peaches is running the place, but he really is doing the best he can with it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Buffy wasn't sure as she looked at Xander and he nodded telling her that it would be okay. She looked back at Spike and agreed.  
  
"Okay, sounds like a plan. It should only be for the night. I'll check on my dad tomorrow." Spike then lead them to Wolfram and Hart. When they got there they were greeted by Harmony.  
  
"Buffy, it's good to see you again." She said cheerily and Buffy still seemed surprised that the cheeriness was directed at her. She probably just wanted to avoid being staked. Not that Buffy would do that of course.  
  
"Yeah, you too." She replied and then Harmony looked at Xander and her mood seemed to change.  
  
"Harris," she said as she glared at him.  
  
"It's nice seeing you too, Harmony." She just rolled her eyes and went back to work.  
  
"Harm, is Angel around?" Spike asked her and she pointed to Angel's office without even looking up at him.  
  
"In his office." Spike nodded and barged into Angel's office without even knocking.  
  
"What is it?" Angel said as he turned away from the window when he heard the door open. Spike didn't say anything as he moved out of the way and Buffy and Xander walked in. "Buffy, what are you doing here. Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure you are. I'm sorry to intrude, but we kinda need a place to stay for the night. If that won't be too much trouble." Angel shook his head.  
  
"No, it's fine. We have a few guestrooms. I'll have Harmony show you to two of them." He was about to call for Harmony when Buffy stopped him.  
  
"Actually, we would only need one." She said a little shyly and Angel nodded.  
  
"Right, of course. I'll let her know." Spike looked away from them as Angel called Harmony into his office and told her to show them to one of the guestrooms. Buffy looked at Xander.  
  
"Why don't you go ahead. I'll be up in a bit." Xander nodded and looked at the two vampires before looking back at Buffy. He wasn't sure about leaving her alone with two of her exes, but he trusted her.  
  
"I'll see you later." He said as he bent down and kissed her on the lips. It lasted a few seconds before he pulled away and followed Harmony out of the office. Buffy then turned back to look at her two former lovers and saw that they were looking anywhere but at her.  
  
"So, what's been going on here?" She asked and they looked back at her. Angel just shrugged.  
  
"Nothing much." He replied and Spike then smiled and walked over to Buffy. He whispered something in her ear which was pointless because he knew Angel would hear it anyway. Buffy's face then broke into a huge grin as she tried not to laugh.  
  
"You're kidding?" She stated and Spike just shook his head. "He actually turned into a puppet?" Spike nodded and smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, it was bloody hilarious." Buffy then burst out laughing, not being able to hold it in.  
  
"Oh my god! I would have given anything to see that." She said as she then saw the look on Angel's face and stopped laughing and smacked Spike on the arm. "That's not funny." She said and he continued to laugh.  
  
"Best highlight of my bloody existence." Angel then rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright, we get it. Do you have to keep bringing it up? She didn't need to know." Spike smiled again.  
  
"She really did." Angel rolled his eyes again and headed out of the office before turning back to look at Buffy.  
  
"I have work to do so I'll let you two talk. Congratulations, Buffy. You know with the engagement. I'm happy for you." He said even though he really wanted to bang his head into a wall.  
  
"It's killing you isn't it?" He nodded because he knew that she would see through it.  
  
"You have no idea." With that he walked out of the office and closed the door behind him. Buffy then turned back to Spike.  
  
"So, how are you dealing?" Spike shrugged and looked at her.  
  
"I'm doing okay. I won't say that it doesn't hurt though because you would just see through that, but I can handle it. You are happy right?" Buffy nodded and smiled at him. "Then that's all I care about." He told her.  
  
"Thank you, I guess I should be getting back to Xander." Spike nodded.  
  
"Right, think I'll head to the bar. Clear my head." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, big shock on that one. I'll see you later if you don't get back too late." Spike nodded and Buffy walked out of the office. He watched her go and then headed out of Wolfram and Hart and to the local bar. Buffy walked into the room that Harmony showed her and found Xander lying down on the bed. She sat down next to him and he then opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"Hey, everything okay?" Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, everything's good. You should get some sleep." Xander agreed as he yawned, but then decided to ask her what he has wanted to ask her for a while now.  
  
"Buffy, do you still love Spike? I mean it's okay if you do. I know I still love Anya and I don't think I'll ever really stop." Buffy nodded.  
  
"I know you do. I'll always love Spike just like I'll always love Angel, but I'm in love with you." Xander smiled at her and sat up a bit.  
  
"You know I love you too, right?" Buffy returned his smile.  
  
"You better, mister." With that he cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back. He pulled away because they both needed to breathe and looked at her.  
  
"I'm suddenly not so tired anymore." He told her.  
  
"Me either." She replied as they kissed again. Later that night Buffy woke up and got out of bed, careful not to wake Xander. She just felt like walking around for a bit. The place was deserted as she headed down the stairs and stopped when she saw Spike talking to a pretty blonde that she didn't recognize. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she saw Spike smile at the woman and noticed that he really looked happy. Buffy found herself smiling at the display also. "Goodbye, Spike." She whispered as she headed upstairs and back to Xander.  
  
The End  
  
Well, that's all I came up with. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. If anyone actually decides to read it feel free to review to let me know what you think. Again I just wanted to try something new and if you read the first one then I already explained why I decided to write that which lead to this. It was just something that I had to do and I was in a mood. I also have another fiction ready that I would be putting in soon, so look for that one. I swear I must really be bored with all of these fictions I find myself doing, but I love it. Don't worry, the next few because there is a few will be Buffy and Spike=) 


End file.
